


Tres son multitud

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin Lives, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han salido desde el quinto año en Hogwarts, se mudaron juntos hace poco, y todo parece ir bien para ellos. Y entonces apareció Sirius.Género: Romance/Humor/Hurt/Comfort.Claves: Drarry fluff, AU y WI. Sirius está vivo y es un entrometido sin malas intenciones.Disclaimer: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Sin importar cuánto lo intentase, o qué tan buenos fuesen sus resultados en los entrenamientos, Harry no conseguía ser tan sigiloso como para que su novio no se percatase de su presencia.

Incluso de espaldas a él, sin dejar de trazar florituras en el aire con la varita para guiar los encantamientos que preparaban el desayuno, Draco soltó una risita cuando se aproximó.

—Buenos días, Potter.

Harry resopló y perdió toda esperanza de sorprenderlo. Se recargó en el marco de la entrada a la cocina y lo observó por un rato, mientras vigilaba la cocción de un omelette, con un gesto tan crítico que podría haber pensado que supervisaba una de sus pociones.

—¿Disfrutas la vista?

—Bastante —Sonrió cuando Draco lo miró, estrechando los ojos. Una de las imágenes más hermosas que había tenido en su vida era justo esa; su novio en la mañana, descalzo, vestido sólo con una de sus camisetas que no cubrían demasiado, con chupetones por el cuello y los muslos, el cabello echado hacia atrás sin el esmero usual.

En cuanto la sartén se volteaba sola para depositar el desayuno en los platos flotantes, Draco se dio la vuelta y lo apuntó con la varita, tan amenazante como era capaz. Harry sonrió más y avanzó un paso, fingiendo que acababa de lanzarle un hechizo para que se acercase.

—Te despertaste tarde, Potter.

—Sí, un poco.

—Y yo tuve que hacer el desayuno.

—Lo noté, lo noté…

Acortó la distancia restante entre los dos, hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Draco le tocó la mejilla con la punta de la varita.

—Acordamos que habría una _recompensa_ para mí cuando aprendiese a utilizar los hechizos de cocina.

—¿Acordamos eso? —Harry adoptó una expresión pensativa, que causó que su novio le dirigiese una mirada de advertencia. Se rindió y lo envolvió con los brazos—. Sí, ya recuerdo…fue después de que me dijeras que no te mudarías conmigo si no tenías tu propio armario…

—Y antes de la discusión sobre irnos al lado muggle de Londres.

—Discusión que gané.

—Discusión que te _dejé_ ganar —Draco pronunció las palabras en un tono más bajo y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Harry dio un vistazo disimulado hacia un lado.

—La comida se va a enfriar —Su novio emitió un largo quejido que le arrancó una carcajada. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, Harry lo estrechó más y lo besó.

Tras un instante, Draco se relajó contra él. Lo jaló más cerca cuando hizo ademán de apartarse, profundizando el beso. Unos segundos más tarde, Harry deslizó las manos a sus muslos, lo alzó y sentó sobre el mesón de la cocina. Draco le rodeó la cadera con las piernas.

Harry le había subido la camiseta casi hasta la mitad del torso y dedicaba especial atención a apretar su trasero con la otra mano, para sacarle uno de esos sonidos mitad satisfacción y mitad queja, cuando escuchó la explosión en la chimenea. Se apartaron enseguida, el proceso de entendimiento le cedió paso al horror en los ojos de ambos.

—¿Cómo es que no cerraste la conexión del flu? —Lo regañó, apenas Harry lo devolvió al suelo. Se apresuraba en bajar la camiseta para que tapase, al menos, hasta el comienzo de sus piernas, y al notar que era imposible que llegase más abajo, soltó un ruido de frustración y convocó algo más de ropa, utilizando un _accio_.

—¡La cerré! —respondió él, recibiendo la camiseta que le pasó, entre las prendas que atrajo, para ponérsela también. Oía pasos en la sala—. Sólo dejé la opción de emergencia, por si pasaba algo con…

Hermione estaba a mitad del último trimestre de su embarazo y todos orbitaban a su alrededor, en caso de que necesitase algo. Había jurado, frente a un nervioso Ron, dejar la red flu conectada para emergencias.

La voz que acababa de preguntar dónde estaban no era de Hermione. Ni de Ron.

—¡Cachorro, voy a moverme hacia la cocina, así que si no tienen ropa, sólo…pónganse algo o esconde a tu novio! ¡No necesito volver a verlos _ya-sabes-cómo_!

Tal vez alguien no entendía el concepto de "emergencia". Draco arqueó las cejas en su dirección y Harry le enseñó una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. Puede que hubiese desconectado mal la chimenea.

Su novio presionó el índice en su pecho, dos veces, al tiempo que gesticulaba un "recompensa" y "después" con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Harry asintió por reflejo, relamiéndose los labios. Se preguntó qué tanto tardaría Sirius en irse.

Cuando su padrino entró a la cocina, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y dejando una abertura intencional entre dos dedos para fijarse en el camino, Draco se había vestido con magia y agregado una tercera porción al desayuno, sin preguntar. Harry simulaba encontrar muy interesante la cerámica del suelo.

—¿Es seguro ver?

—Ya estás viendo —señaló Draco, rodando los ojos.

—No, no. No veo que llevas ropa de _miniprongs_ , para nada.

—Puedes ver, Sirius —Harry decidió intervenir, antes de que su novio optase por entregarle un omelette y sacarlo a punta de hechizos por donde llegó—. ¿No es un poco temprano para ti?

La forma en que la sonrisa se le borró y su expresión decayó por completo, logró que ambos le prestasen atención. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y llegaron a la misma conclusión; Draco le dijo que se sentase y Harry levitó tres vasos hacia el mesón, en lugar de dos. La recompensa tendría que esperar.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa, padfoot? —Tomó asiento frente a él en cuanto se acomodó e intentó que no se notase que sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Sirius dejó caer la cabeza en el mesón.

—Remus me abandonó.

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Harry suspiró y Draco empezó a menear la cabeza. Sirius decía que Remus lo había dejado, más o menos, cada seis u ocho meses; siempre resultaba en absurdos malentendidos. Su padrino era un verdadero amante del drama.

—¿Ahora por qué crees que te dejó? —Draco levitó los platos hacia ellos y se acercó para sentarse también. Sirius lo observó con un puchero y el entrecejo arrugado.

—Porque me dejó. No como otras veces que digo que me dejó, esta vez en serio me dejó…¡hasta se llevó una maleta con ropa y a Leta!

Leta Black-Lupin tenía cuatro años y era la ahijada de Harry, quien en calidad de buen padrino, se preocupó por ese detalle.

—¿A Leta? ¿A dónde podría llevarse moony a Leta?

—Lejos de mí —gimoteó. Draco le echó un vistazo de reojo. Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué hacer.

—Sirius —Draco carraspeó y procuró usar su tono más suave, el que solía reservar para la pequeña Leta—, ¿pasó algo entre Lupin y tú estos días, o…?

Él se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no que yo sepa, es- fue igual que siempre.

"Igual que siempre", en su caso, implicaba un par de desacuerdos acerca de la crianza de su hija, malhumor Black y pacífica exasperación de parte del otro hombre. Nada grave. Nada como para abandonar una relación de toda la vida.

—¿Intentaste contactarlo? —siguió Draco, en el mismo tono. Sirius asintió—. ¿Y…?

—Nada —bufó—, no puedo enviar una carta, ni un _patronus_. Sólo…nada.

Harry y él se observaron, de nuevo. La expresión de Draco decía un "te toca".

—Ahm- a lo mejor…a lo mejor sólo…tuvo que hacer otro viaje- ya sabes, por lo del Ministerio —Le palmeó la espalda al mencionarlo, vacilante. Remus estaba trabajando en un programa de estudios de Artes Oscuras, desde un 'enfoque positivo', que incluía criaturas asociadas a la maldad, como los hombres lobos; sonaba complicado y debía serlo aún más.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que advertía de que fue la respuesta equivocada.

—No se habría llevado a Leta entonces. Me habría avisado, habría- habría dicho algo sobre…

Su novio negó cuando Harry estuvo a punto de hablar otra vez. Él calló y Draco volvió a carraspear, llamando la atención del mago decaído.

—¿Y si consideras esperarlo en su casa? Nosotros podemos preguntar en el Ministerio si ha tenido que salir de pronto, y te enviaremos un _patronus_ diciendo…

Sirius lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo- no puedo ni siquiera entrar a la casa ahora.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron otro par de miradas horrorizada y confundidas. Fue el primero quien cuestionó lo que ambos temían.

—¿Sus protecciones te _sacaron_?

Los matrimonios mágicos tenían esa interesante cualidad. Si adquirían una casa juntos, en determinadas situaciones (que por lo general, incluían algún tipo de infidelidad o agresión), una de las partes era rechazada por las protecciones, que resguardaban al otro. Se encontraba unos pasos antes del rompimiento de un enlace. No podía imaginarse a esos dos separados.

Sirius negó.

—No, es que- es que las había colocado antes de salir, y cuando vi que moony y Leta no estaban, entré en pánico, y olvidé quitarlas…y ahora me quedé afuera de la casa.

Eso, en cierto modo, era el equivalente mágico a perder las llaves. Las protecciones se cerraron para él y sólo Remus podría ingresar ahora.

Draco cabeceó hacia la sala. Harry asintió y le pidió un momento a su padrino. Una vez de pie, prácticamente corrieron hacia la otra habitación.

—Antes de que me pidas que lo dejemos quedarse —Su novio lo señaló con el índice. Su expresión se suavizó frente a la mirada suplicante de Harry. Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros—, sabes que no voy a echar a Sirius a la calle, con lo mucho que lo quieres. Menos en esas condiciones.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias…—Harry lo abrazó, sin pensar—. Te lo compensaré cien veces, mil veces…

—Mil veces. Me gusta eso —Se rio y besó su mejilla. Al apartarse un poco, titubeó—. Realmente no crees que él- que haya sido capaz de dejarlo y llevarse a Leta, ¿cierto?

—Su relación a veces es un poco…rara, pero…—Negó. Ambos observaron hacia la cocina. Sirius pinchaba su omelette, como si pensase que estaba a punto de cobrar vida para molestarlo.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo creo.

—No sería propio de Lupin.

Volvieron a mirarse y asintieron. Sirius se quedaría mientras averiguaban a dónde se había metido Remus.

— _0—_

Nadie sabía a dónde estaba moony. A media mañana, Harry había conversado vía flu o por cartas con la mitad del personal del Ministerio, desde magos encargados de mantener polvo en las chimeneas para que se movieran fuera del edificio, hasta Aurores y Smith, que formaba parte de la nueva generación de Inefables, cosa que se suponía era secreta y le hizo jurar que no contaría a nadie (excepto Draco porque, bueno, a esas alturas, contarle algo a Harry no era muy distinto de contárselo a ambos). Draco utilizó un hechizo de rastreo sobre una de las prendas de Leta, que permanecían en la casa para cuando la niña los visitaba, envió una carta a la oficina de trasladores, las estaciones mágicas, e incluso mandó al viejo Kreacher (que prefería servirlo a él que a Harry y fingir que no era lo mismo al final) a comprobar si Remus no habría regresado a la casa.

Sirius se hundía en el sofá de la sala, con las piernas estiradas frente a sí, el control remoto sobre el vientre, vacíos ojos grises fijos en la pantalla. Era preocupante que todavía no hubiese hecho una broma sobre un Malfoy que preparaba la comida, o cualquier comentario acerca de su relación; desde que comenzaron a salir en quinto año, que parecía incapaz de verlos juntos sin soltar al menos un par al respecto. Tampoco quería el envase de helado que Draco le ofreció.

—No puedo imaginarme a Lupin dejándolo de este modo —Draco se recargó en el marco que daba hacia la sala y se cruzó de brazos. Arrugaba el entrecejo y mantenía la vista puesta en Sirius—, me refiero a que- nunca entendí por qué estaba con él en primer lugar —Harry carraspeó, él simuló no oírlo—, pero lo suyo funciona. Ha funcionado por, no sé, como mil años, esos dos están juntos desde Hogwarts, por Merlín. Después de tanto tiempo, debe dar pereza terminar con una persona.

Harry abrió la boca, luego la cerró, y notó algo.

—Nosotros llevamos un tiempo juntos…

Al darse cuenta de su línea de pensamiento, Draco rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No estoy hablando de _nosotros_ , estoy hablando de _ellos_ —Aun así, Harry lo rodeó con un brazo. Escuchó que soltaba una risita—. Tal vez venga para la noche, ya sabes, así como el dueño de un perro va a buscarlo cuando llega del trabajo y se da cuenta de que no está en la sala, esperándolo y moviendo la colita.

—Sirius es una persona, Draco.

Ambos observaron al hombre que restregaba la mejilla contra el cojín y giraba sobre el sofá para acomodarse, recostado. Draco levantó las cejas. Él tuvo que reconocer que era casi igual que ver a un perro. Luego Sirius tomó la forma animaga y ya no pudo seguir defendiéndolo.

—Voy a…rascarle detrás de las orejas.

Draco asintió y le hizo un gesto para que se adelantase. Él permaneció junto a la entrada a la sala.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que una mascota era demasiada responsabilidad para nosotros, Harry?

Para ese momento, Harry acababa de detenerse junto al sofá. Le sonrió y se inclinó para rascarle tras las orejas al perro, que lloriqueó y siguió dedicándose a llenar su sofá de pelo; podía imaginarse a la perfección cómo Draco lo mandaría a limpiar con varios hechizos, en cuanto se hubiese ido.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato, padfoot? Juguemos un rato…sacaré una vieja Quaffle y puedes usar la escoba de Draco…

— _0—_

Su novio le dijo que era mala idea. El instinto de preservación desarrollado en los entrenamientos de Auror le advirtió que era una mala idea.

Si Harry hubiese hecho caso a las señales, no estaría siendo _Harry_.

La verdad era que no se explicaba cómo dos floreros terminaron en el suelo, reducidos a añicos (¿por qué tenían **dos** floreros, para empezar?), cómo una Quaffle le provocó una rasgadura al tapiz del sofá, ni de qué manera se hizo la abolladura en la Quaffle misma. Sólo sabía que Sirius había tomado el bate de Golpeador, hubo astillas por doquier, y la escoba de Draco estaba partida en tres pedazos.

—Te la pagaré —juró Sirius, que tampoco era tonto y reconocía la amenaza que representaba un pocionista enojado que se metía a la cocina cuando quería. Draco apretó la mandíbula hasta que se le marcaron las venas en la piel pálida.

—Oh, por supuesto que me la vas a pagar. La madera mágica no se repara como- como- _agh_ —Meneó la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz un momento—. Puedes usar un _reparo_ en los floreros y el sofá.

—Sí, pensaba…

—Ahora. Sirius Orión Black —siseó, cuando el mago no se movió—, _ahora_.

—Eso iba a hacer —Sirius asintió y se alejó, caminando de reversa para no perderlo de vista, con la escoba detrás de la espalda. Draco suspiró apenas lo tuvo a una sala de distancia.

Lo observó de reojo. Harry permanecía en la misma posición exacta en que estaba cuando los encontró, con su propia escoba todavía en una mano, y una expresión de absoluta fascinación. Resopló.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Potter?

Él sonrió, recargándose en la escoba.

—Estaba pensando que si tenemos hijos, los regañarías así. Me gusta que no le hayas gritado, mi tío siempre gritaba —susurró lo último. Draco dejó caer los hombros y echó un vistazo alrededor.

—No más Quidditch improvisado en la sala. Sabes que estoy trabajando en algo importante- los Inefables están esperando una respuesta, y si sale mal, es mi nombre el que va a llegar a la Confederación Internacional de Magos y…

Harry lo detuvo, colocando las manos en los hombros de su novio, que boqueó un instante y luego cedió. Draco asintió y suspiró, mientras él le daba algunos apretones, en un intento de masaje.

—Pasaré un rato con él, preguntaré otra vez si nadie ha visto a Remus, y para la noche, se habrá ido y estará bien, sabiendo que moony no lo…

Un grito de Sirius lo interrumpió. Los dos giraron el rostro hacia la cocina, con idénticas expresiones estupefactas.

—¡¿Qué…era…esa…agua…?! —Tenía la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada. Lo escucharon trastabillar y chocar con algo, antes de emitir otro quejido.

—¿Agua…?

La expresión de Draco era de puro horror.

—No mi poción, no mi poción, no mi poción, no mi poción-

Sirius estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetándose del borde del lavaplatos, escupiendo un líquido sin color al que la sangre cambiaba, sudoroso y temblando, cuando entraron a trompicones a la cocina. Harry intentó ayudarlo a sostenerse y él balbuceó algo sobre que vio una jarra extraña con _agua que no era agua._

—¿Qué se supone que le está pasando? —Se dirigió a Draco, que había sacado su caja de antídotos y primeros auxilios mágicos, pero los observaba como si no estuviese seguro de si los necesitaba.

—Bueno…se supone que es un tranquilizador para criaturas mágicas de categoría XXXX en adelante, y las pruebas principales fueron durmiendo y haciendo dóciles a las dragonas de la Reserva, así que…

Lo único que tuvo en claro cuando Sirius se desplomó entre sus brazos era que, al menos, continuaba vivo.

— _0—_

Draco había apoyado la cabeza contra el escritorio y se mantuvo así, en medio de un mar de apuntes de pergaminos, plumas sin tinta y libros descartados. Después de la etapa de la incredulidad y asegurarse de que Sirius estaba bien, llegó el entendimiento, y con este, cinco minutos completos de "se bebió mi trabajo, se bebió mi trabajo…" entre dientes. Harry quería consolar a su novio, pero la manera en que se le enroscaron las puntas del cabello y titilaron los focos del cuarto, le indicaron que tal vez no era el momento de acercarse.

De pronto, respiró profundo y se enderezó. Empezó a peinarse, se recogió el cabello de nuevo, y rebuscó entre los apuntes, frente a un atónito Harry, que lo contemplaba desde la seguridad relativa de su cama. Consideró oportuno hacerle saber que estaba ahí. De forma sutil.

—Draco, ahm-

_Tan sutil como podía ser Harry._

Su novio lo observó por encima del hombro y le restó importancia con un gesto a lo sucedido, para evitar sus disculpas.

—Tengo los apuntes, son lo más importante, sé lo que hice- _sé_ lo que hice. ¿Qué importa si me atraso un día o dos? Lo peor- lo peor que puede pasar es que otro par de muggles o una familia de magos sean arrastrados al fondo del mar porque no puse el tranquilizador en el agua a tiempo, sólo serían un par de nombres más a las listas de afectados de estos días, los kelpies seguirán enloquecidos por haber sido dejados en un espacio de agua salada en lugar de sus estanques…y técnicamente, no será mi culpa. Oh, Merlín —Y volvió a recostar la cabeza en su escritorio. Harry suspiró y se aproximó a él, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos y tirando para que se acomodase.

—Él pensaba que era agua, se veía como agua. Sabes que Sirius jamás, _jamás_ , habría arruinado tu trabajo a propósito…

—Ya sé.

—…y es que de verdad parecía agua, sé que ese era el punto, porque tienes que mezclarlo en el mar sin que los muggles noten algo y sin dañar a los animales, pero si no me hubieses avisado que no lo era cuando pusiste la jarra ahí, creo que yo también me la habría tomado…

—Lo sé.

—…y eso no significa que quiera arruinar tu tra- ¿qué dijiste? —Parpadeó, aturdido. Draco colocó las manos sobre las suyas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en Harry. Lo veía desde abajo por el ángulo.

— _Sé_ que te la habrías tomado, precisamente por eso te lo advertí antes de meterla al refrigerador.

Harry no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. Su novio sólo se rio, le besó el dorso de las manos, y se levantó, recogiendo sus apuntes.

—Granger dijo que estaban hablando en el Ministerio de darme la Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase si podía resolver esto por la Confederación. ¿Sabes qué tan probable es que piensen, al menos, en darle cualquier tipo de reconocimiento al hijo de un Mortífago? —Agitó los apuntes en el aire—. Ven —Sujetó el cuello de la camiseta de Harry y tiró. El beso largo que le dio lo distrajo por completo. No recordaba de qué hablaban, cuando Draco lo apuntó con un dedo acusador—, el último beso del día. No me distraigas, Harry James Potter. Voy a rehacer esa maldita poción esta misma noche.

No cumplieron exactamente con lo de "no distraer", ya que Harry sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. Luego diría que fue porque saber que no tendría más besos hasta que la poción estuviese lista, era un poco triste.

Draco se quejaba en vano, entre risitas, girando el rostro en la dirección contraria y rindiéndose al final a cada uno de sus besos, Harry lo abrazaba, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Y los dos sabían _quién_.

Sirius asomó la cabeza por un costado de la puerta cuando le dijeron que podía abrir. Tenía tal expresión de culpabilidad que lucía como Leta cuando hizo estallar uno de los calderos de Draco.

—Pensé que cocinar para ustedes era una buena disculpa…

Intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron.

—Está bien, Sirius, sé que no fue intencional.

A pesar de que sonaba bastante dulce de su parte, había tres problemas que ninguno mencionó, hasta que estuvieron en la mesa. Para empezar, Sirius no sabía cocinar, con o sin magia. Además, era _Sirius_. No podía hacer nada sin implicar desastre, así que su cocina parecía una zona de guerra de harina y salsas.

El último y más importante: no sabía dónde guardaba Draco los ingredientes de pociones que tenía que poner aparte para que Harry no los confundiese con comida.

Hubo varias arcadas y gritos durante la siguiente hora.

Cuando estaban seguros de no tener nada en el estómago, Draco preparó un té para cada uno, con un antídoto que evitaría consecuencias, y prohibió a Sirius el acceso a la cocina. Literalmente. Puso una barrera que le impedía avanzar sin permiso explícito de ambos.

—Sólo relájate —Le decía Harry, después de que su novio se hubiese encerrado en el laboratorio para trabajar en la poción perdida—, estás en tu casa, excepto por la cocina. Busca algo que hacer, seguro encuentras algo que te entretenga mientras moony vuelve…

— _0—_

Sirius decidió que ayudar a Harry a entrenar sería divertido. Lo que sucedió fue que Harry, además de Auror, se estaba preparando para ser profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ , en cuanto McGonagall considerase que tenía la experiencia suficiente, así que su sala de requerimientos vio uno de los duelos más extraños en la historia del mundo mágico, con escudos, maldiciones y un boggart de por medio.

Se ganó un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que su padrino gritase algo sobre que le prometió a Lily no dejarlo caer _nunca más_ cuando era un bebé. Harry se sentó a duras penas, tocándose la nuca para comprobar que no tuviese una herida, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo que "nunca más"?

Sirius soltó un largo "eh…". Luego huyó.

Harry se tendió en el suelo de su sala de entrenamientos y se dijo que no pasaba nada si descansaba por un rato. Se quedó dormido, magullado y todavía sucio. Sirius debería conformar una prueba de la Academia.

— _0—_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, se topó con su novio de pie, mirándolo desde arriba. Tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, las mejillas teñidas de rojo, y una mirada feroz. Harry recordó que se veía más o menos así cuando se percató de que le gustaba. Por aquel entonces, tenían quince años y no era fácilmente admisible el que considerase _precioso_ a su rival cuando se enojaba con él.

—¿Qué pasó…? —susurró, impulsándose con las manos para tomar asiento. Draco resopló.

—Te dormiste después de entrenar —Le tendió una mano. Harry se levantó, agotado y más adolorido que antes—. ¿Cómo te lastimaste tanto?

No lo dejó responder. En cuestión de un parpadeo, le había sujetado la barbilla y giraba su rostro, para comenzar a aplicar encantamientos sanadores. Luego fue por los brazos y le dijo que seguiría revisándolo en su habitación. Harry asintió a todo, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Creí que no saldrías hasta tener tu poción…

—Ya la tengo —replicó. Por un instante, ninguno dijo nada. Cuando Draco asintió en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada, Harry le sonrió y lo envolvió con los brazos. Recibió un par de besos en la mejilla y quijada a cambio.

—¿Lo enviaste?

—Sí.

—¿Lo van a probar?

—Sí.

—¿Y a usar? ¿Y le darán una Orden de Merlín a mi novio? ¿Y estaré saliendo con el nuevo héroe de la comunidad mágica? ¿Y podré presumirle a todos que no sólo eres lindo, sino que también eres increíblemente listo y el Ministerio tiene que reconocer que…?

—Harry —Lo detuvo, con una risita. Se apartó sólo lo justo para mirarlo y depositó un beso casto en sus labios—, tranquilo.

—¡No puedo estar tranquilo así! —Harry lo estrechó más y lo elevó unos centímetros, haciéndolo girar en el aire. Draco ahogó un grito y se aferró a él, conteniendo la risa y disimulándola bajo varios quejidos vagos.

Después de una sesión de besos especialmente alegre, en que Harry formaba pucheros cada vez que se alejaba de él e insistía en que quería besar al pocionista más talentoso del mundo, y Draco rodaba los ojos e intentaba no poner una sonrisa demasiado tonta, abandonaron su sala de requerimientos.

Se separaron en el cuarto, mientras Harry buscaba un cambio de ropa. Su novio lo interceptó en la puerta al baño, con los brazos extendidos a los costados para frenar su paso. Él le sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Yo me voy a bañar antes —Draco tenía una mirada desafiante y una media sonrisa al elevar la barbilla.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, con clara diversión.

—Sí.

Harry dejó su cambio de ropa sobre la peinadora de Draco (él nunca hubiese adquirido una, para empezar), y puso su mejor cara de resignación. En cuanto su novio se dio la vuelta, corrió hacia él, lo atrapó y lo cargó entre trastabilleos hacia dentro del baño. Draco se retorcía sin la insistencia suficiente para que lo soltase, y gritó con fuerza cuando lo metió bajo la regadera, con ropa y todo.

—Mojaste mi ropa —protestó con pucheros, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, y a pesar de sus palabras, no se movía del punto en que caía el agua. Harry se rio.

—Tendré que quitártela.

Draco asintió, solemne. Su actuación sólo duró hasta que Harry lo volvió a besar y se dedicó a desvestirlo; no estaba tan cansado para estas dos tareas, al menos.

— _0—_

—…es agotador.

—Déjalo, el pobre ya cayó rendido.

—Yo también estoy por caer rendido —musitó Draco, recargando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Ambos, en pijama, de pie detrás del sofá, observaban a Sirius dormir; roncaba, tenía el cuerpo en una posición extraña, un brazo sobre la cabeza y una pierna por fuera del mueble.

—Vamos a dormir —Harry le rodeó la cadera con un brazo—. Seguro que moony viene mañana.

— _0—_

Moony no se apareció al día siguiente tampoco, lo que resultaba aún más preocupante que el sólo hecho de que se hubiese marchado en primer lugar.

Comieron en silencio. Draco le dirigía miradas extrañas al melancólico Sirius al que ninguno estaba acostumbrado, y Harry se debatía entre el malestar por el estado de su padrino, y el de haber perdido su imagen adorada de su novio por las mañanas, a medio vestir.

En cuanto terminaron, Sirius arrastró los pies fuera de la cocina y se retiró sin hacer ninguna broma. Ambos se miraron. Draco empezó a negar a su sugerencia no pronunciada.

—Es una terrible idea.

—Sólo hay que tenerlo cerca…

Tenían planes de ir al Callejón Diagón ese día. Draco iba a recoger encargos de ingredientes para pociones y pedidos de ropa. Harry, bueno, él lo acompañaba para pasar el tiempo con su novio, verlo probarse la ropa nueva, besarlo un poco más, y tal vez, comer algo en el camino.

—A donde voy no se permiten niños ni perros —argumentó Draco. Harry le dio una mirada más larga, expectante, hasta que suspiró—. Sirius es un desastre, por Merlín. Bien. Ya qué.

Así, tres magos se encaminaron hacia el Callejón Diagón.

— _0—_

Cuando Draco decía que era una terrible idea, por lo general, resultaba ser _terrible_. Harry lo había aprendido con el paso de los años, por supuesto, pero a veces podía ser un testarudo, e ir contra la naturaleza precavida era una cualidad clásica de todo buen Gryffindor.

Sirius quería entrar a la tienda de bromas, una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley que tenía gran éxito desde que George la instaló en un buen rincón. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo hizo estallar una fuente con pociones de amor. Sólo que tuvieron que huir de ahí para que el encargado dejase de gritar. Harry envió un _patronus_ a George para aclarar la situación.

A Sirius no le gustó la ropa nueva de Draco. Este detalle fue fatal, no porque a su novio le importase en particular lo que él opinaba o no de cómo se vestía, sino porque en algún momento de su vida, Sirius fue el rompecorazones de la chaqueta de cuero y la motocicleta mágica ilegal que aparecía en las fotografías de moony (lo que aún era, en parte), por lo que cuando comenzó a meterle ideas en la cabeza acerca de lo que podía ponerse, Draco decidió _escuchar_. Aquello era mil veces peor que si se hubiese indignado por su comportamiento.

Harry fue sometido a la tortura ancestral para la mayoría de los novios: _esperar_. Esperar mientras su pareja estaba de compras y se probaba atuendo tras atuendo.

Sirius era demasiado extravagante y Draco lo contrarrestaba con su naturaleza más cauta, pero eso no bastó para minimizar el efecto. En un par de ocasiones, Harry tuvo que tragar en seco y buscar una distracción en el suelo o el techo, porque el impulso de seguir a su novio al interior del probador y _atacarlo_ , era más fuerte de lo usual. En una oportunidad, Draco se dirigió a él para preguntar cómo se veía, y fue su fin; casi se le hacía agua a la boca y ni siquiera articuló una simple palabra. La mirada que le dio era suficiente. Y la de Draco, a cambio, prometía algo que se moría por tener cuando hubiesen vuelto a casa.

Además, Sirius se aburría en las tiendas de pocionistas, lo que compartía con Harry. Ambos pasaron largos minutos parados frente a escaparates, avanzando por estrechos pasillos, oyendo conversaciones con escaso sentido práctico. Draco tuvo una plática de diez minutos enteros con un vendedor acerca de la diferencia entre cierta semilla roja y la misma, pero en amarillo; Harry se encontraba en algún punto entre la fascinación porque su novio era así de listo, y el querer lanzarse un _Avada_ , si aquello se alargaba un segundo más.

Sirius comenzó moviendo los pies para tener algo que hacer. Luego quiso tocar la mercancía y recibió siseos en respuesta. Comió dulces en mal estado, olfateó el contenido de ciertos calderos, al tiempo que Harry lo jalaba lejos de estos mismos, aterrado porque tuviesen algún elemento que no debía ser inhalado. Casi tiró abajo un estante de cofres. Cuando tuvieron que esperar veinte minutos por un pedido que era embalado al momento, mantuvo una discusión enérgica con la cabeza de un muñeco vudú bastante escalofriante, sólo porque lo llamó "pulgoso", al ver que se rascaba la cabeza con movimientos erráticos de la mano, similares a los de un perro.

—¡No tengo pulgas! ¡Moony me las habría quitado si me caía una! —Era su principal argumento. No muy bueno, en opinión de Harry.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, la pareja tenía la sensación de haber experimentado una proyección mágica a un futuro en que tenían años de casados y un hijo adolescente. Al menos, así se sentía toda esa situación.

—Voy a tomar un baño de burbujas y fingiré que nada de esto pasó —alegó Draco, dejándolo con la mayor parte de las compras, en la sala. Sirius también había desaparecido enseguida.

El grito de Draco le advirtió que se encontraron en alguna parte. Harry se aproximó al cuarto, cauteloso, hasta que escuchó:

—¡Ni se te ocurra usar mi implemento vitamínico reparador de champú en tu cabello andrajoso, Sirius Black!

Harry giró y se alejó. Él no pensaba involucrarse con ese tema; el cabello de Draco era sagrado. Pidió disculpas a Sirius mentalmente y simuló no darse cuenta de nada.

Hubo sonidos de persecución y maldiciones, y de pronto, cesó. Él se sintió más relajado entonces, sin tener idea de lo que encontraría al regresar a su habitación.

— _0—_

Si pensó que la mañana había sido extraña, era sólo porque aún no había vivido la tarde de ese mismo día. La puerta del baño de su cuarto quedó abierta, así que Harry, sentado en la orilla de la cama, los veía con una expresión de absoluta incomprensión. Draco ocupaba un banquillo al borde de la bañera, envuelto en una bata de baño y con una toalla en el cabello. Peinaba a Sirius, que estaba metido en el agua con burbujas, intentando capturarlas entre los dedos y gimoteando como un cachorro cuando le jalaba un mechón de forma intencional para que se acomodase.

—Lupin no te dejará a ti, está dejando a esta cosa horrible que tienes en la cabeza —espetó Draco, en voz baja—. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo cuidas?

Sirius lloriqueó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Desde que Leta puede andar por ahí y quiere perseguirnos por toda la casa, es un poco difícil prestar atención a esas cosas. Lo sabrás si un día tienes un hijo.

—No tienes que descuidarte porque lleves toda la vida con Lupin, tampoco es como si…

De repente, hablaban sobre cómo Draco se encargaba del cabello de Harry y que Sirius pensaba que esa era la razón de que se viese "decente" recientemente. Él continuaba mirándolos con el mismo interés que lo invadía cuando estaba frente a un caso muy complicado de los Aurores.

Se preguntó si al terminar se pintarían las uñas.

— _0—_

Al terminar, _sí_ se pintaron las uñas.

Para ser más específicos, se sentaron en la cama, con las pinturas de uñas, y un reproductor de música muggle con canciones que tenían un par de décadas de historia. Cuando Harry se asomó la primera vez, Sirius intentaba quitarle las manchas de negro de la orilla de las uñas a Draco. En la siguiente ocasión, Draco usaba magia para añadirle unas líneas rojas a las de Sirius. Lucían bastante concentrados.

Decidió que era mejor no oír de lo que hablaban, después de que su nombre salió a colación en una oportunidad.

— _0—_

—…no puedo creer que pasaras una tarde de "spa en casa" con padfoot.

El concepto de "spa en casa" se lo debía a Pansy, que era la única que se quedaba allí para lavarse el cabello, pintarse las uñas y aplicarse cuánto tratamiento mágico o muggle se podía realizar por su cuenta, junto a Draco.

—No creo que tenga algo de malo —opinó Draco, comprobando que su cabello estuviese seco del todo para peinarlo por tercera vez. Era una manía; lo hacía al ponerse el acondicionador, al tenerlo húmedo, y cuando se secaba. Harry solía ayudarlo muchas veces.

—No —aclaró, dubitativo—, parecía que se divertían y eso es genial. Sólo es…no sé, no me lo esperaba. Pero es bueno que encuentren más cosas en común —añadió, como una idea de último minuto. Considerando sus roces en años anteriores, sí que era una buena noticia que pudiesen mejorar su relación para que Harry no volviese a quedar en medio de discusiones de ningún tipo.

—No creas que me olvidé de ti —Draco se rio cuando Harry rodó los ojos y fingió no tener idea de qué hablaba.

En defensa de Sirius, aquello fue responsabilidad de ambos. En parte. Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, Draco caminó hacia él y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Para entonces, había aflojado el nudo de la bata de baño, así que la tela se deslizaba de forma sutil hacia abajo por sus hombros y el pecho, dejando centímetros de piel al descubierto con cada segundo que transcurría. Harry quería besar la mayor extensión posible. _Ya_.

El problema fue que estaban muy concentrados en los besos húmedos y era imposible recordar que había un invitado en casa, si Draco se balanceaba de ese modo que creaba la deliciosa fricción. Pero Sirius no se olvidó de sus existencias con la misma facilidad, y cuando ambos escucharon su voz y la puerta abriéndose de golpe, se convirtieron en un enredo apresurado de extremidades, ropa a medio poner y sábanas.

Harry se cayó de la cama y saludó a su padrino desde la alfombra, donde acabó tendido. Draco se había envuelto con una cobija y estrechaba los ojos en su dirección.

Sirius se echó a reír, señalando de uno al otro, con débiles "oh" de por medio.

—Ups —Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Medio segundo más tarde, reapareció—. Tengo hambre. ¿Pueden quitar la barrera de la cocina…?

Draco suspiró. Harry también suspiró. Sirius les enseñó una sonrisa enorme que pretendía ser inocente.

— _0—_

Esa noche, un enorme perro negro se paró a los pies de su cama y lloriqueó hasta que le prestaron atención. Un Harry medio dormido se quejó y le hizo un espacio en una orilla. Draco abrazó a su novio y masculló algo acerca del pelo quedándose en sus sábanas.

Por alguna extraña razón, a la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, Sirius dormía en la alfombra, y Draco era un ovillo en el centro del colchón.

La cama no estaba hecha para tres.

— _0—_

Draco dudaba, pero no podía faltar a las últimas pruebas de su poción. Harry dudaba aún más; sin embargo, tenía que entrenar a los novatos de un escuadrón.

Ambos tenían idénticas expresiones preocupadas al decirle a Sirius a que horas regresarían. Ninguno quiso tomar la red flu y mantuvieron sus ojos sobre él la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Lo peor todavía no sucedía.

— _0—_

Draco iba a matarlo. Para ser más específicos, Draco primero mataría a su padrino y después a él. O puede que a ambos. Con su habilidad, sería capaz de envenenarlos con algún gas al mismo tiempo y ahorrarse las molestias.

Harry llegó veinte minutos antes de su hora acordada por pura suerte. La expresión de horror de Sirius hablaba por él, y en vista del desastre en que fue convertida su casa, hablaba _bastante_ bien.

El suelo tenía más de treinta centímetros de agua que fluía desde una cascada en la pared, alimentada del grifo, mediante métodos que ni siquiera se molestó en comprender. Los utensilios de la cocina, moviéndose por su cuenta, organizaron una fiesta en el mesón. Un bol de cristal, algunas lentejuelas sacadas de Merlín sabía dónde, y un colador, servían de bola de disco. Bloques del juego que compraron para Leta constituían la pista de baile.

Fotografías que antes no hablaban, gritaban con la misma fuerza con que alguna vez lo hizo el retrato de Walburga Black en Grimmauld Place. Pedían ayuda. Los artículos de limpieza armaron una revolución para no ser utilizados en el laboratorio de Draco nunca más, lo que derivó en un par de escobas intentando tirar abajo la puerta, un trapeador malhumorado que golpeó a Harry dos veces en la espalda, un balde que lo persiguió de camino a la sala. Figurillas de porcelana, regalo de Narcissa que debía darle buena suerte a su hijo, cobraron vida propia y nadaban, volaban o se peleaban en torno a sus respectivos estantes.

Los legos que guardaban en el cuarto de Leta formaron castillos de dimensiones imposibles, unos peluches de osos realizaban marchas militares junto a la entrada. Estaba seguro de que vio una ilusión de moony en alguna parte.

En medio de ese caos, Sirius lloriqueaba algo sobre haber visto una película donde un hechicero usaba magia para limpiar, una mancha de salsa en su alfombra, y un hechizo mal utilizado que no supo arreglar. La dichosa mancha de salsa continuaba en la alfombra, por debajo del agua de la cascada mágica, además.

Cuando Draco llegó, también antes de su hora acordada, Harry intentaba retener a las figurillas de porcelana y Sirius insistía en acabar con la fiesta de los utensilios de cocina.

Puede que Draco no hubiese pensado en matarlos. Puede que hubiese considerado dárselos de comer a las figurillas de porcelana.

— _0—_

Una hora más tarde, Sirius repetía su explicación acerca de haber comido espagueti con salsa boloñesa en el sofá, mientras veía una película. Se distrajo, derramó salsa, se sintió horrible, y quiso limpiarla. En su casa, era Remus el que se encargaba de la limpieza. Leta decía que Sirius era como _Matilda_ con los hechizos de limpieza, al comienzo, pero luego todo se le salía de control, y acababa justo así.

Draco se masajeó las sienes.

—Necesito una poción calmante…

Abandonó la sala recién limpiada. Harry, tendido en el sofá, exhaló. Su padrino lo observaba con una expresión de absoluta culpa, así que intentó sonreírle.

—Gracias por querer quitar la mancha. La próxima vez- deja que lo hagamos nosotros.

Sirius asintió, igual que un perro reprendido. Él dejó la sala también, para asegurarse de que su novio no entraba en una crisis y se lamentaba de no echar al mago cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

En realidad, Draco sí se había tomado una poción, y se encargaba de llenar la tina. Cuando notó que se acercaba, a pesar de sus intentos de ser sigiloso, lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Voy a darme un baño, fingiré que nuestra casa no estuvo a punto de ser destruida —aclaró, en tono medido—. Luego pediremos algo para comer y traeré a moony.

—¿Averiguaste dónde está?

—No, pero lo voy a averiguar antes de que termine matando a Sirius. O él a nosotros.

Quería decirle que exageraba, pero no estaba seguro de que no fuese el peor accidente posible. Besó su mejilla y le preguntó si quería que se bañasen juntos; Draco contestó que sí, antes de recordar que no era buena idea dejar a Sirius solo mucho tiempo.

— _0—_

Cenaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cuando no se distraía, la expresión de padfoot regresaba a esa tristeza sin nombre del momento en que llegó. Ellos intercambiaban miradas angustiadas por encima de la mesa.

Habría sido imposible no escuchar la red flu. Tres cabezas se giraron al oír la voz de Remus Lupin, llamando a Harry, y una niñita que gritaba _"¡padino, padino Adi!"._

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó cuando vislumbró a su esposo y su hija. Leta chilló y corrió hacia él, en lugar de dirigirse a Harry, como tenía previsto. Remus suspiró y se recargó en el umbral que daba a la cocina.

—Me imaginé que estarías aquí cuando no te encontramos, aunque te dije específicamente que esperases en casa, porque Leta iba a estar cansada…

—¡No estoy cansada! —Negó ella, colgada de Sirius. Ojeras bajo sus ojitos grises decían lo contrario, al igual que unos leves cortes en la piel.

—¿Me dijiste…? —balbuceó Sirius. Remus asintió.

—Claro, en- ah. No la viste, ¿cierto?

Harry y Draco se observaban con idénticas expresiones aturdidas, luego de nuevo a ellos.

—¿Ver qué? —Sirius colocó a su hija sobre una de sus piernas.

—La nota que te dejé en la puerta del refrigerador.

—¿Me dejaste una nota?

—¿Por qué nunca las ves? Están ahí, es tan simple- tendrías que verlas cuando abres la puerta, no entiendo cómo- —Suspiró y meneó la cabeza—. Te dejé una en la puerta del refrigerador, una en la entrada a la sala, una en el cuarto, una en el baño, y una en el recibidor, Sirius.

—¿Así que no me abandonaste?

—¿Abando- qué? —Remus los miró a ellos. Harry se encogió de hombros, Draco negó y alzó las manos, en señal de rendición. Volvió a fijarse en su esposo—. Sirius, te dije que llevaría a Leta con la manada por su primera transformación. Sabes lo aislados que están. Hablamos de esto mil veces…

—¿Fue luna llena? —Sirius abrió la boca en una perfecta "O". Vio a los chicos, a su hija, luego a su esposo—. ¡Fue luna llena!

—¡Luna llena, luna llena! —Leta gruñó como un lobo y se echó a reír. Sirius le llenó la cara de besos, la bajó, y se puso de pie para atravesar la cocina con largas zancadas; en cuestión de un parpadeo, estrechaba a Remus con fuerza suficiente para alzarlo y hacerlo girar en el aire. Él ahogó un grito y se sujetó, dejándole festejar que no lo hubiese abandonado y su hija se hubiese transformado. Se suponía que la primera transformación era la más difícil, luego podría comenzar a utilizar matalobos, siendo cuidadosos con las dosis.

Draco lo vio de reojo. Harry se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

_Otro enorme malentendido_. En cuanto Remus entendió toda la situación, comenzó a preguntar por lo ocurrido, y Draco estuvo feliz de darle una explicación detallada sobre cómo Sirius estuvo a punto de morir, matarlos y arruinar su casa, en tres días. Ninguno podía creer que tan atento como era con los ciclos lunares, lo hubiese dejado pasar.

Sirius se rio cuando lo mencionaron, abrazado a un costado de Remus. Había dicho que no lo iba a soltar hasta que hubiesen regresado a casa, y Leta se unió a la iniciativa, abrazada a una de sus piernas.

—Es que moony nunca me deja por la luna llena, pensé que no podía ser, y entré en pánico cuando no llegaba…

Remus negó y besó a su esposo. Leta reía, feliz, mirándolos desde abajo.

La paz regresó a la casa cuando se llevaron a Sirius.

— _0—_

Bueno, lo último era relativo. Harry Potter no conocía la paz.

Se encontraba muy interesado en pagarle a Draco una de mil "recompensas" prometidas, cuando escucharon la chimenea. Ahogó un quejido y recargó la frente en su hombro.

—Tengo que desconectar esa cosa.

Ron ni siquiera realizó un gesto de desagrado o hizo un comentario por haberlos hallado en una posición comprometedora en el sofá. Estaba pálido, sin aliento, y apuntó a la chimenea, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles. De pronto, comprendieron lo que pasaba y se pusieron de pie apresurados.

Hermione iba a dar a luz. Ron se iba a desmayar. No estaba seguro de qué ocurriría antes.

— _0—_

Cuando se tendieron en la cama, decidieron que podían relajarse y retrasar las recompensas de cualquier tipo por un rato. Demasiadas emociones por un día.

Harry aún pensaba en la bolita rosa y fea que sería un bebé precioso y su próximo ahijado, cuando se le ocurrió ladear la cabeza para ver a su novio. Draco se percató y lo observó de reojo.

—Deberíamos tener un bebé.

Draco lo miró de tal manera que parecía que le hubiese avisado del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Harry se echó a reír.

Algún día le diría que sí, lo sabía. Todavía no, pero algún día. De momento, tres eran más de lo que su pequeño hogar podía tolerar.


	2. Extra: Harvey Weasley-Granger

Draco se tomó su tiempo para estirarse, retorciéndose a gusto entre las sábanas. Harry solía decir que se parecía a un gato cuando lo hacía. Pero Harry no estaba ahí. Aunque tanteó el espacio a su lado, no encontró a cierta persona a la que abrazar para exigir besos de buenos días, que siempre le dejaba en la cabeza y mejillas.

Ahogó un débil quejido y entreabrió un ojo para comprobar que su novio no estaba en la cama. Resopló y dio vueltas por otro par de minutos, disfrutando de su primer día libre en las últimas dos semanas; importantes reuniones con grupos de pocionistas que se dedicaban a la investigación lo tuvieron demasiado ocupado. Se había encargado de _recompensar_ a Harry por el tiempo que no pudo pasar con él tanto como de costumbre, y pensaba tener un lindo fin de semana.

El "lindo fin de semana" empezaría después de su beso de buenos días, por supuesto. No antes.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se puso a buscar su ropa tirada por todo el lugar durante la noche. Encontró prendas de Harry, que siempre le quedaban un poco cortas y más anchas de lo que debería, y se las colocó.

Abandonó el cuarto, tras un hechizo para acomodar un poco el desastre que causaron cuando Harry perdió el control de su magia, a mitad de una de sus _recompensas_. Se dirigió a la cocina, saludó en voz alta, y buscó su taza de café correspondiente.

Hizo una pausa.

Un bebé pelirrojo estaba tendido en su mesa, con los piecitos hacia arriba, las manos sosteniéndolos. Intentaba llevarse el dedo más gordito a la boca y se reía.

Draco se movió muy, muy lento. Rodeó la mesa, agarró su taza, le aplicó un encantamiento para calentar el líquido, y dio un largo sorbo. No despegó los ojos del bebé ni por un segundo. Sus ojitos azules brillaban y lo observaba de reojo, al tiempo que se dedicaba a llevar a cabo una de las actividades más comunes en los bebés: babear todo.

Se notaba que, hasta un momento antes de que él entrase a la cocina, Harry había estado haciéndole cosquillas.

Su novio lo veía, esperando su reacción. Draco se recargó en una pared, bebió más café, parpadeó para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Carraspeó.

—Estoy _muy_ seguro de que no teníamos un bebé cuando me dormí esta madrugada.

Harry cargó al bebé y comenzó a balancearse para arrullarlo, conteniendo un quejido porque hubiese atrapado un mechón de su cabello y lo jalase. El bebé se rio más fuerte.

—Hermione y Ron estuvieron aquí hace como media hora —aclaró Harry, en voz baja, con un pequeño puchero que parecía pedirle que no se enojase—. Sabes que Ron está siendo un padre muy dedicado, y Hermione piensa que su estrés está llegando a un límite, así que le prometí que lo cuidaríamos. Será sólo por hoy. Mione tuvo que arrastrar a Ron para que lo dejase aquí, se iba a arrepentir si me negaba- ¡y Ron dijo que no me dejaría a Harvey si no lo cuidabas tú también!

Draco arqueó las cejas, cuando el puchero de su novio no hizo más que profundizarse. Después del último "día de Harry", en que Harvey intentó comerse el contenido de su reserva de saliva de dragón, Weasley estaba _un poco_ inseguro sobre dejarlos a solas. Él ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó el bebé a su laboratorio.

—No tiene a nadie más —insistió Harry, con un hilo de voz. Era una de las mentiras más descaradas que le había oído, considerando que todos en el ejército de comadrejas estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo. Pero era Harry, y él lo amaba, rarezas, terquedad y cicatriz incluidos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es tu trabajo como su padrino.

La sonrisa de Harry valía decirle adiós a la tranquilidad ansiada de su día de descanso. Arrastró una silla cerca de él, se sentó, y rellenó su taza con magia. El pequeño Weasley-Granger lo veía como si se preguntase si podría jalar su cabello por más tiempo que el de Harry, y Draco entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

Estaba convencido de que la creación de los bebés era producto de una magia oscura. El mundo sería más simple si sólo naciesen mayores.

Harry puso a Harvey en una silla especial para bebé, se aseguró de sujetarlo con diminutas correas, e indicó que haría el desayuno. Y luego vino _esa_ mortal frase.

—Cuídalo mientras tanto, Draco.

Debió quedarse en la cama todo el día, el fin de semana, el resto de su vida.

—Claro —musitó, dando otro sorbo a su café. Observaba al bebé por encima del borde de la taza. Harvey le sonreía con un par de dientitos que apenas se asomaban de sus encías.

Era única _criatura_ que Draco conocía que no necesitaba magia para manipular y atemorizar a un grado tan sorprendente. Un ejemplo de esto fue cuando empezó a emitir cortos _"uh, uh"_ quejumbrosos, porque quería ir con su padrino. Harry se dio la vuelta, dividiendo su atención entre la cocina y ellos.

Draco continuaba fingiendo que el universo se reducía a su taza de café.

—Draco, ¿qué le pasa? —Le preguntó Harry, un poco preocupado.

_Planea el dominio mundial,_ pensó. Harvey pataleó en el asiento.

—¡ _Abi_! ¡ _Abi_!

—Draco…

—Sólo está siendo un malcriado —señaló Draco, sin alterarse.

Harry suspiró.

—No creo que los bebés funcionen de ese modo, Draco —Riéndose, se acercó para cargar a Harvey, y regresó junto a la cocina, manteniéndolo lo bastante lejos de la cacerola para que no pudiese tocarla.

El mocoso tenía una expresión de triunfo. Draco no sabía cómo, ni le importaba si era imposible, en teoría. Harvey lucía así.

Se sirvió más café. Sería un largo fin de semana.

— _0—_

Draco había terminado de desayunar media hora antes, y la única razón por la que todavía no se levantaba de la mesa, ni obtenía su beso de buenos días, era la criatura.

El plato de Harry seguía intacto, bajo encantamientos para mantenerlo caliente. Su novio estaba más concentrado en intentar que Harvey comiese, pero la criatura se negaba a hacerlo. Tenía la mitad inferior de la cara llena de papilla, y giraba la cabeza cuando Harry intentaba darle otra cucharada. Se sacudía, golpeaba el asiento en diferentes puntos con sus manos y piecitos, se quejaba, gritaba, chillaba, y hacía cuánto ruido catastrófico rompe-tímpanos conocían los mocosos.

Cuando Harry conseguía meter la cucharada a su boca, Harvey escupía de forma desordenada, logrando que la comida se desparramase por su barbilla, cayese en la ropa, el asiento, y el suelo. Al siguiente intento, golpeaba la cuchara y la enviaba a volar lejos, hasta que era atrapada por un hechizo levitatorio de Harry.

De pronto, su novio exhaló y se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento, con el plato de papilla casi completo todavía en una mano.

—No entiendo qué le pasa, le he hecho esto desde que Hermione dijo que ya podía comer medio sólido. La semana pasada lo amaba —Harry bajó la mirada hacia el plato de papilla y se pasó el siguiente minuto en su faceta de "sentirse el peor padrino del mundo". También la había vivido con Leta.

—Tal vez no tiene hambre —comentó, desinteresado. Harry lo observó con un nuevo puchero.

—Pero no ha desayunado…

_Entonces sólo es un mocoso malcriado,_ añadió para sí mismo. Pero Harry continuaba con esa expresión de crup desamparado, así que suspiró.

—Prueba otra vez con el trencito mágico.

Harry lo intentó. _Y de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo_. El método del tren, el del avión, y el auto. Ese último era marca Ron Weasley. Movía la cuchara como si fuese un auto con problemas en el motor y soltaba ruidos como _"rum, rum, ruuuum",_ hasta que Harvey abría la boca.

No lo hizo esa vez.

Harry lucía como la persona más desdichada del mundo. Observó a Draco de reojo y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Crees que ya no me quiera?

Draco tenía serias dudas sobre que un bebé pudiese rechazar comida por no querer a alguien. Dentro de su cabeza, no eran muy diferentes de los cachorros. Lo importante era ser alimentados, ¿no?

Harry recogió otra cuchara de papilla y la probó.

—Sabe bien —indicó, pensativo—, en verdad no sé qué le pasa. Veré si Mione cambió su receta…

Dejó la mesa para ir en busca del pergamino de medio metro con instrucciones sobre el cuidado de Harvey. La letra era de Ron.

Draco se quedó a solas con la criatura, en su comedor, simulando que no sentía su mirada fija de ojitos enormes y curiosos.

Harvey abrió la boca y se movió un poco. Él lo vio de reojo, vacilante. Cuando lo repitió, estirando las manos hacia Draco, para abrir y cerrar los dedos, el mago utilizó un encantamiento para levitar la cuchara con papilla.

El bebé la recibió, y por primera vez en más de media hora, comió. Se rio, se retorció de nuevo en su asiento, agitando las cuatro extremidades, y volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante. Tras un instante de titubeo, Draco levitó la cuchara otra vez hacia la papilla y luego hacia Harvey. También se la comió.

—Eres un malcriado, ¿sabes? —cuestionó, levitando la cuchara de nuevo. Ni siquiera tenía que hacer ruidos ridículos y movimientos estúpidos; Harvey se entretenía mirándolo y llamándolo con gestos que Draco ignoraba de forma exitosa.

No le gustaba llenarse de comida para bebé. Un mes atrás, Harry hizo explotar su cocina al probar una receta "mágicamente nutritiva para pequeños magos" y Draco se pasó dos horas quitándose la papilla del cabello. No necesitaba repetir la experiencia.

Harvey se echó a reír, porque era un bebé y no entendía, claro. Cuando Harry volvió al comedor, Draco levitaba la cuchara hacia él otra vez, y su novio se detuvo, boqueando, con el pergamino todavía entre las manos.

—¿Acaba de…? ¿Tú le…?

Draco regresó la cuchara a la mesa, arrancándole un lloriqueo a Harvey. Harry parecía indeciso entre deprimirse porque su ahijado se dejó alimentar de papilla por alguien más, mientras a él lo rechazaba, o emocionarse por la perspectiva de Draco "cuidando" al bebé.

Debió llegar a un punto medio, porque besó la mejilla de Draco al pasarle por un lado, se sentó, y sostuvo la cuchara. Harvey la envió a volar con otro manotazo.

Tres intentos más tarde, Harry le tendió la cuchara a Draco, con un puchero más pronunciado.

—Creo que quiere que seas tú.

Draco estrechó los ojos hacia el niño. Harvey soltó una risita y volvió a extender los brazos en su dirección.

Suspiró, levitó la cuchara de nuevo, y se dedicó a alimentar a la criatura productora de babas en su mesa. Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y lo observó.

—Serías un buen padre —murmuró, frotando la mejilla en su hombro, feliz. Draco se estremeció contra su voluntad.

Merlín lo libre de tener su propia criatura productora de babas.

— _0—_

No sabía que un bebé pudiese estar de mal humor por _tanto_ tiempo.

Leta fue una buena niña y Remus rara vez la dejaba más de un par de horas con ellos. Hasta entonces, Harry solía cuidar por sí solo del pequeño Harvey. Esto resultaba en que era la primera vez en su vida que Draco escuchaba dos horas intermitentes de quejidos.

Los bebés lloraban, no era un secreto para nadie. Lloraban por hambre, sueño, necesidad de cambio de pañal, y cualquier otra cosa que les hiciese falta según ellos. Y a veces, en su opinión, lloraban sólo porque podían hacerlo.

Por supuesto que algunos bebés lloraban _más_ que otros. Pero Harvey acababa de romper algún record mundial de llorones.

Comenzó cuando Harry lo arrullaba tras el desayuno. Palmeaba su espalda, se aseguraba de limpiarlo con magia, lo adormecía. Pareció que se dormiría, hasta que un búho entró por la ventana con una carta.

_Harvey temía a los búhos._

Después del chillido y sollozo que dio, Draco apostaba a que el pobre búho de su madre también le tenía miedo a Harvey.

Lloró, mientras Harry lo abrazaba y susurraba dulces palabras para calmarlo. Se detuvo alrededor de cinco minutos. Luego Harry lo colocó en la cuna portátil que Ron le dejó, con su mantita, la almohada que su abuela Molly le hizo, y su peluche de oso amarillo. Y Harvey sollozó.

Harry lo cargó de nuevo y el bebé se tranquilizó. Cuando hizo ademán de ponerlo en la cuna, otra vez, el llanto.

Hubo un cambio de pañal, dos intentos más de acostarlo, un baño sin buenos resultados, muchos arrullos, y una canción que sólo empeoró los sollozos. Weasley cantaba para su hijo una melodía que su madre entonaba para él de bebé, la letra estaba en el pergamino que les dejó; sin embargo, a Harvey, por lo visto, no le gustaba oírla de alguien más.

Harry le dio un paseo en escoba que lo relajó. Hasta que se bajó, al menos. Después el llanto empezó, de nuevo.

Draco estaba tendido en el sofá de la sala, resignado a la imposibilidad de leer un libro sin un par de _silencios_. Los tuvo puestos hasta un momento atrás, en que los retiró para comprobar si aún se oía el llanto. _Sí, todavía lloraba_. Harry, sobre la alfombra, intentaba que se distrajese con alguno de sus juguetes, pero Harvey se entretenía medio segundo, y luego daba un manotazo a lo que fuese que él le mostraba.

Colocó otro _silencio_.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry se metió en su campo de visión por la fuerza. Cargaba a Harvey, quien formaba puños con la tela de su camiseta. El bebé tenía los ojos hinchados por el reciente llanto.

Harry habló, aunque el hechizo no le permitió oír nada. Draco lo deshizo y le pidió que lo repitiese.

—¿Puedes cuidarlo unos minutos? —Harry le enseñó su mejor expresión de disculpa—. Ron quiere que hablemos vía flu, está como loco preguntando por Harvey. Si lo oye así, va a venir corriendo y dejará a Hermione allí.

Draco se abstuvo de fruncir la nariz, por pura suerte. Asintió y observó sus movimientos al sentar a Harvey en el sofá, a su lado.

Harry desapareció en dirección a la sala donde tenían la chimenea, y lo abandonó con la criatura de gran habilidad vocal.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar ahora —masculló, tenso. No sabría qué hacer si empezaba a sollozar y Harry no estaba ahí.

El bebé no hizo más que mirarlo, con la boca entreabierta. Después de un momento, Draco regresó a su libro. No tardó en escuchar un débil sonido de protesta, y fijarse en la _cosa_ de nuevo.

Estaba listo para llamar a Harry, cuando notó que el bebé abría y cerraba los dedos, observando uno de los libros en la mesa de la sala. Draco lo levitó hacia él, aplicándole un hechizo para que no pudiese ensuciarlo ni dañarlo.

Harvey se removió, se tambaleó al acomodarse, y de alguna manera, consiguió poner el libro entre sus piernas, sostenido de forma precaria. Se demoró unos instantes en comprender que su modo de pasar las páginas y tocar las letras con las manos, era "leer" para él.

De pronto, el niño alzó la cabeza hacia Draco otra vez, y sonrió. Cuando el mago volvió a su libro, para su sorpresa, Harvey se "concentró" en el suyo.

Ni siquiera tenía dibujos, era un libro de Historia de las Artes Oscuras. Draco se preguntó si formaría parte de sus planes de dominación mundial. Pero ya que la criatura fue silenciada y Harry mantenía una conversación normal en la chimenea, se dedicó a su libro y no le prestó atención.

Harvey también siguió "leyendo", entre cortos balbuceos, sacudidas de los piecitos sobre el mueble, y burbujas de saliva.

Harry lucía en verdad sorprendido cuando regresó a la sala y los encontró sumergidos en un tranquilo silencio. Boqueó, miró hacia atrás, se fijó en ellos de nuevo.

—Yo…yo creí que habías puesto un _silencio_ para que hablase con Ron sin el ruido de fondo —Se rio.

Draco observó de reojo al bebé. Harvey arrugaba el entrecejo, en señal de profunda concentración.

—No fue necesario —Se encogió de hombros.

Cuando Harry lo cargó, no volvió a llorar. Hasta que tuvo que cambiarle el pañal, al menos.

— _0—_

Era media tarde y Harvey no quería dormir. El pergamino escrito por Weasley decía que tomaba una siesta en la tarde.

¿Por qué no se dormía? _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?_

Draco lo cargaba. Para ser más exactos, llevaba diez minutos intentando oír un partido de Quidditch en la radio, mientras Harvey se dedicaba a atrapar mechones de su cabello entre los dedos y jalar.

—Ya para —Le ordenó, muy serio. El bebé lo observó con una expresión casi interesada—. Vuelve a jalarme el cabello y te levitaré hasta el techo.

Harvey se rio. Harry, revisando uno de sus libros de Artes Oscuras, no.

—Draco, eso es un poco duro —murmuró. Él rodó los ojos.

—No veo que te esté jalando el cabello a ti, así que lidiaré con eso como prefiera.

Su novio suspiró y se giró hacia él. Estaba sentado en la alfombra, con las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo.

—Sé que no te gustan mucho los niños, pero Harvey es importante para mí, y lo estás haciendo bien —aclaró, enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa que relajó a Draco, contra su voluntad. Harry apoyó el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en su palma—. Y pienso que te ves adorable con él.

Draco vio al bebé sobre su regazo. Harvey no paraba de observarlo, con dos mechones de cabello rubio todavía entre sus manos.

No, no veía la _adorabilidad_ en esa criatura. Sólo babas, mocos, y fluidos peores.

Harvey empezó a mover la boca, balbuceando algo. Él pretendió concentrarse en el partido narrado, pero lo notó cuando alcanzó a ser medianamente entendible.

— _bo…A- bo. Abo._

Se fijó de nuevo en el bebé. Harvey soltó una risita feliz y jaló su cabello, con fuerza suficiente para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Draco le frunció el ceño.

Se lo había advertido. No importaba que fuese un bebé y no entendiese, él se lo advirtió.

Harry gritó cuando lo hizo levitar. Se puso de pie, y a punto de sostener la varita de Draco para bajarlo, escucharon su risa. Ambos levantaron la mirada.

_Sí, se reía._ Harvey movía brazos y piernas, carcajeándose en el aire.

—Le gusta —musitó Draco, genuinamente aturdido.

—¿Le gusta? —Harry boqueó—. ¡Le gusta!

Harvey seguía riéndose. Draco le entregó la varita a su novio cuando se lo pidió de forma más amable, y él se encargó de utilizarla para controlar la levitación del bebé.

Todo marchó bien durante las siguientes horas. Era más fácil oír el partido y estudiar, con risas de bebé de fondo.

— _0—_

—…ya casi está. ¿Puedes ver si Harvey se despertó?

Draco ahogó un quejido. Estaba parado detrás de Harry, abrazándolo y viéndolo preparar la cena. Tenía planes de pasarse los próximos minutos besándole el hombro y rehaciendo una marca a punto de desvanecerse, hasta que habló.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, lo justo para observarlo por encima de su hombro, y le sonrió.

—Por favor —susurró, recargando la cabeza en la suya—, por favor, por favor. Por mí, Draco.

Él también era un manipulador, a su manera. Draco entrecerró los ojos y se estiró para besarlo. Harry sonrió más contra sus labios.

—Me debes un montón de recompensas por esto —aclaró, muy serio. Harry asintió, dejándolo marcharse tras otro beso más corto.

Draco se dirigió a la sala, donde instalaron la dichosa cuna. Se balanceaba sola para mantener a Harvey dormido, en teoría. En la práctica era un poco diferente. Cuando se inclinó sobre uno de los bordes, encontró un par de ojitos azules que observaban el móvil sobre su cabeza, con diminutos leones dorados y una comadreja. Él había añadido el último, sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Hola, cosa.

Harvey se echó a reír, flexionando las piernas más hacia sí para meter el pie en su boca. Draco lo sujetó para apartárselo.

—No te comas eso, Harry te va a dar comida de verdad.

El bebé se retorció un poco y extendió los brazos hacia él. Abrió y cerró los dedos. En lugar de sostenerlo, Draco lo hizo levitar, arrancándole una carcajada.

Lo llevó hacia el comedor de ese modo y lo sentó en su silla de bebé. Harry se aseguró de sostenerlo y se preparó para la contienda de la comida.

Harvey rechazó el trencito y el avioncito. Pero se quedó con el auto y engulló su sopa, mientras Harry emitía largos _"rum, rum, ruuuum"._ Draco miraba de reojo sus raras expresiones y se preguntaba si eran necesarias, o sólo quería hacerlas.

En determinado punto, giró la cabeza cuando Harry quiso darle otro bocado. Iban por un poco de fruta. Harvey observó a Draco, que ralentizó sus movimientos al comer, y le arqueó una ceja.

El bebé empezó a quejarse, moviendo la mano para sostener la de Harry. De algún modo, le quitó el cubierto. Ambos adultos lo vieron batallar por tomar un pedazo de fruta con la cuchara. La fruta cayó de la silla, atrapada por un encantamiento levitatorio, voló en diferentes direcciones, un pedazo golpeó a Harry en la frente.

Harvey era un desastre de baba y comida, que arrojaba lejos dos de cada tres trozos, se metía uno a la boca, y veía a Draco de nuevo. Luego repetía el procedimiento.

Cuando Draco se detuvo, el bebé también lo hizo. Observó a Harry. Él lo vio de vuelta.

Draco continuó comiendo y Harvey volvió a intentar comer por su cuenta.

Otra vez, se detuvo. El bebé también.

—Esto es extraño —comentó. Harry, junto a él, se encogió de hombros.

—Te está imitando —Su novio sonreía al decirlo—. Eso significa que te quiere, Draco…creo.

Él lo ignoró y siguió comiendo. Harvey hizo lo mismo. Harry, en medio de ambos, continuó sonriendo tontamente.

— _0—_

Cuando anochecía, Draco salió del baño, tras una hora relajante dentro de la tina. Iba a medio vestir y se secaba el cabello con la toalla sobre sus hombros. A punto de caminar hacia el armario, frenó.

Oía risas desde afuera, en la sala. Se acercó a la puerta de forma tan sigilosa como pudo y echó un vistazo.

Harry arrojaba al bebé hacia arriba, impulsado por un hechizo de seguridad que lo llevaba casi hasta el techo en línea recta, y lo regresaba a sus manos. Hacía sonidos como " _fuuu_ " y " _buaaah_ ", que Harvey contestaba retorciéndose y riendo. Tenía un campo de magia sobre otro para evitar cualquier peligro si se desconcentraba o el bebé se movía demasiado.

Lucía feliz. El rostro se le iluminaba cuando Harvey se sostenía de sus hombros al caer de nuevo, y Harry también reía cuando el bebé lo hacía, al estar otra vez en el aire.

Draco suspiró y se recargó en el marco de la puerta. Tras unos segundos, Harry atajó al bebé, y miró hacia él, como si se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Le enseñó una sonrisa más grande, y le indicó a Harvey que moviese un brazo para saludarlo. El bebé lo hizo.

—¡Ahora dile "tío Draco"! —pidió, lanzándolo hacia arriba de nuevo. Harvey se rio, volvió a sus brazos, y se fijó en Draco.

—¡ _Abo_!

—¡Muy bien! —Harry lo celebró, abrazándolo. El bebé se retorció, feliz con el gesto.

Draco meneó la cabeza, sonrió sin notarlo, y regresó dentro del cuarto para terminar de vestirse.

— _0—_

Harry lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama, minutos más tarde, batallando para secarse el cabello. Se acercó despacio, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y utilizó magia no verbal para ayudarlo con los mechones húmedos. Draco lo observaba desde abajo, por el ángulo.

—¿Y la cosa?

Su novio rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido de risa.

—Está viendo girar los leones de su móvil —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Harry se inclinó para besarlo. Sonreía al apartarse, aunque sólo fuese por un instante. Juntó sus frentes después—. Mione avisó que ya van a venir a buscarlo. Sobrevivimos un día, eh.

Draco suspiró de la forma más teatral que era capaz. Y eso ya era decir bastante.

—Creí que no lo lograríamos.

Harry se rio de nuevo y le dio otro beso. Jugaba con su cabello ya seco, enroscando mechones rubios en sus dedos.

—No estamos listos para un bebé, ¿cierto?

La expresión de horror de Draco debió contestar por él, porque Harry no hizo más que reírse y seguir besándolo. Se apartaron al oír la chimenea.

—Son ellos, va-

El grito de Ron podría haber sido comparado al de una banshee.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MI BEBÉ ESTÁ FLOTANDO?!

Harry y Draco se observaron. Medio segundo después, ambos corrían hacia la sala.

Hermione aún estaba junto a la chimenea, con una mano sobre la boca y la varita en la otra, a pesar de no llevar a cabo ningún hechizo. Ron hiperventilaba.

—¡Harvey, Harvey…! Aquí está papá, tranquilo- tranquilo, ¡aquí está papá! —decía, persiguiéndolo por la sala, con las manos en alto para atraparlo si caía—. No te voy a dejar con tu padrino Harry nunca más, calma, calma- ven- ven aquí- oh, Merlín…

Draco pensó que podía desmayarse. Harry se unió a la persecución del bebé flotante, mientras Harvey movía brazos y piernas, riéndose. Como si todavía estuviesen jugando.

Hermione se acercó a él, con una expresión indecisa. Intercambiaron un cabeceo, a manera de saludo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en notar que es un estallido de magia de Harvey? —Le preguntó la bruja.

Draco lo sopesó, observando al dúo que seguía al bebé. Harry saltaba, en vano; era demasiado bajito. Ron acababa de subirse a un sofá y mantenía los brazos en alto. Los hechizos para atraerlo no servían, y Harvey parecía indispuesto a bajar tan pronto.

Suspiró.

—Con esos dos, nunca se sabe.

Ella soltó una risita.

—¿Estuvieron jugando a lanzarlo al techo y ponerlo a flotar? —Al escucharla, Draco apretó los labios y procuró poner una expresión que no lo delatase. Hermione se inclinó más cerca—. Yo también lo hago, tranquilo. Sirve para que pare de llorar, y le gusta mucho. Pero nunca frente a Ron, porque se pone…

Apuntó hacia adelante. Ron lloriqueaba, al borde de la desesperación, llamando a su hijo. Harry miró hacia ellos, suplicando con los ojos que alguno le dijese qué hacer.

Tras un rato más de persecución, Harvey, por sí mismo, empezó a bajar. Evadió a su padre y padrino, riéndose, y se dirigió hacia Draco a tal velocidad que se habrían estrellado, si él no estiraba los brazos para atraparlo.

El bebé siguió riendo, mientras buscaba un mechón rubio al que jalar.

Ron y Harry se veían igual de estupefactos.

—Creo que Harvey eligió a su tío favorito —Hermione le palmeó el hombro y se encogió, en señal de disculpa, cuando Draco ahogó un quejido por el tirón a su cabello.

Harvey alzó la cabeza lo justo para observarlo y se carcajeó.

Sí, esa criatura planeaba el dominio mundial, lo tenía claro. Pero lo hacía bastante bien. Draco tendría que guiarlo; supuso que era su tarea como nuevo "tío favorito".


End file.
